Mysterious Revelations
by wolfpawn
Summary: The team has a stalker. What do they want? Who do they want? What will their presence reveal to the team? Rossi Centric after a while


**Right, so been on one hell of an unwanted break from writing, I just couldn't think of anything. Well I had ideas and plenty of PM's from people begging my return and trying hard to give me some inspiration, and for that I am beyond grateful. The idea and the later to be revealed plot for this was given to me a while back, but I had no idea what to do with it. I doubt the person who even suggested it ever thought I would contort their idea into this, but sure what happens happens. My brain is a weird and awkward place.**

**I also would like to take this chance to apologise for spelling and grammar errors within this story. I am not the greatest. I may use terms and words some readers do not understand, I am Irish, so I tend to use Irish and on occasion European phrases many others would not use. I will not apologise for my use of these words, and recommend that if you have any issues, resort to Google for clarification (I have do with other works from other countries) and not just comment about it to me, I get it, Americans use different words, that is neither my fault or concern. Sorry if that seems nasty, but I am sick of people negatively criticising work solely because I say chips instead of fries, etc and not for a legitimate reason. Constructive, and that is the underlined word here, criticism is always welcome, and noted.**

**Right, so here I go.**

The message was clear. The stalker knew where each member of the team lived, their every move, hell even their favourite dinners. Reid's mother's doctors and her medicine dosages. Blake's boyfriends' location and social security number. Rossi's ex-wives addresses. Garcia's biological father's second family. Morgan's mothers address, his sister's fiancé's military record. Everything. But nothing worried any of them as much as the knowledge of their children. Henry's play dates, Jack's soccer team's schedule, even Strauss's daughter's flute recital, not to mention even their friends. No one that knew them closely was safe. And it worried them all.

Photo's littered the table in front of them. Pictures of them at work, at home and on commute. Groceries in their hands, coffee mugs, shopping bags. This person, or persons had really done their homework.

"It has to be more than one person. And they have surveillance abilities that are second to none, they're professional" declared Rossi. Strauss looked at the veteran profiler worriedly.

"Rossi's right. We are trained to keep an eye out for suspicious people all around us, we would notice camera's following us around." Morgan agreed as he held a picture of himself and Desiree leaving a restaurant after she came to visit him two weeks previous. Turning it over he shuddered as black ink block capitals listed her arrival flight number, her seat number, her full name, age, address, college qualifications, occupation and the corresponding information for her flight home.

"What is the message though? That they know everything about us?" Blake asked. "They have photo's going back for nearly a year."

"And ones of you since the day you joined the BAU." Reid added.

"Does that mean this person had been keeping an eye on Emily, do you think she is in danger?" JJ asked. Garcia's eye's widened. There were photos with Emily in them, but only in the background or along side Garcia and Morgan in London during their two month period in Europe.

"If they were, they have nothing given to us so far to signify she is a target of…whatever this is. Only photo's of her with you two in London or in the background from her time here, none of her individually, and she is down as ex-FBI agent." Rossi noted. Hotch nodded in agreement. "What I'd like to know is why is Strauss being dragged into this? She has several teams under her, she is just a middle manager here in the bureau." He added dismissively.

"Thank you for that analysis David." The Section Chief's tone almost seemed bored, but the deep concern in her face was clear. She was not used to this; she on occasion followed a team into the field, usually staying in police stations. Her job was to oversee things in Quantico, to report between the section under her charge and the director of the FBI, and to ensure the BAU had a near-perfect reputation. She was no field agent, and yet there were pictures of her along with the team on the table. Dropping her younger two children to school, their names, ages, school subjects, their extra-circular activities. Her older daughters' college information. Pictures of her going to and from the office. All her personal details, her husbands work schedule, every last bit of her home life, like those of the agents surrounding her, was on the table. She was terrified.

The oldest profiler merely waved his hand dismissively without even looking at her. Blake tried and almost failed to hide the grin on her face at the insolent manner in which Rossi had spoken of the woman who had marred her career a decade previously.

They had been staring at the photo's in front of them for near two hours, they had received a new batch that day dated from several months and had added them to the pile, but so far, they were still in the dark as to why this person or person's were doing this and what was in store for them, even after three weeks of studying the evidence around other cases. It was clear whoever it was, they were in no hurry to reveal their motives so the team were still expected to fulfil their duties as profilers.

"Everyone head home and get some rest." Hotch ordered, rising from the table and looking away from the pictures he had been studying at of him and Beth in his trip to see her in New York and the photo of the day he introduced her to Jack after his race. He never thought something he was so happy to do would be so sickening to look at now.

The rest of the team followed suit and began to grab what they intended to bring home with them for the night. Agent Anderson came in and started to clear the pictures to put back in the large black box that housed them until the next opportunity the team had to look at them again.

Reid picked up his satchel from the floor and placed it on his desk, not hearing the small conversations around him as he ensured his keys and phone were in the bag. The information on his mother and father worried him, not that he would say anything. There were only a few pictures of his mother, all in the garden on the sanatorium, suggesting the stalker could not enter the building, which was reassuring in some small way. And though he still had no rapport to speak of with his father, he worried about the information known about the man. He also worried for his Godson, he loved Henry dearly, and the team in general, who he saw as family and loved as much as one. He looked up as a shadow crossed his line of sight. He looked up to see Morgan looking at him expectantly, as though awaiting an answer. "Sorry, what?"

"I said, considering everything that's going on, I am going to give you a ride home. Are you ready?"

"Thanks Morgan, but I'll be fine. One thing is clear; this person is not in a hurry to do anything."

"True, but I'm sure as hell not taking any chances. Come on." Derek wasn't going to risk it, the photo's proved Spencer was the only one to take public transport and there was a bit of a distance from his home to the metro station, and not all of it was well populated. They were at risk, of what, remained to be seen, but of something, and like hell was he going to let anything happen any of his team if he could help it. The youngest member grabbed his purple scarf and followed his friend to the elevators.

JJ waved goodbye as they passed her, she was staring at the picture of Henry on her desk dressed like Spencer the previous Halloween, beaming brightly as his favourite uncle and Godfather stood beside him and his proud father, a big bag of candy in his hand. She felt terrible for not telling Will what was happening, she felt she had to soon. He sensed her stress and worry and asked her constantly about it, but she never revealed anything, and it was causing a strain between them. She knew when she did finally tell him, the Cajun would be infuriated at the thought of someone threatening his family, and the way that Henry was being studied so carefully would more than likely fill the detective with the same fear it filled her, and of course, he would be mad at her for not telling him sooner. It was something she looked forward to because she knew it would be a relief, but equally, she feared it. She sighed and grabbed her car keys before she too left.

Garcia turned off her computer screens, and readied herself for the journey home. She could not understand why these things were happening. They were good people, so what did this person want? Though she tried daily, she could find no leads or even a smidgeon on information as to the identity of the person researching her and the others so thoroughly. She feared for Henry, her Godson was the closest thing to a family she had and the boy was impossible not to love. She looked around her "lair" once more before hitting the light switch and closing the door.

As each agent entered the car park they looked around them worriedly, though none would admit it. They saw nothing out of the ordinary and continued about their journey to their cars. Rossi stood and watched as Garcia went to Ethel, the two younger male agents headed to Morgan's extravagant sports car, Blake headed to her Sudan and JJ to her SUV. He wondered what faith had in store for them and their mysterious, clearly obsession filled stalker, unaware that he himself was being watched.

**A/N, sorry completely random first chapter, trying to set the mood. There is a point to all of this, I hope at least. It is weird how easy it came to me after so long out of the saddle. Hopefully it is not all crap, but sure let me know if it is.**


End file.
